L'esclave de ses envies
by Mlle Demuri Kagura
Summary: Kakashi,malmené par Sakura... Songfic


Auteur : Mlle Schiffer-Chikage

Songfic, L'esclave de tes envies...  
Pairing : Kakashi x Sakura

Rating : T/M ps : tout est dit selon Kakashi...  
-

_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul _

_Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule _

_L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant _

_Notre rencontre est un accident _

_J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né _

_De hurler comme un animal traqué _

_Que l'amour est violent _

_Mais violent par dedans _

_L'amour est violent _

_Violent comme un volcan _

_Violent par dedans_

Nullement besoin d'une relation serieuse,je n'etais pas fait pour ca,courir voir ailleurs est la chose que je sais le mieux faire.  
Le destin pensait pouvoir me changer en organisant notre rencontre,il avait raison...Ensorcellante

Un seul coup d'oeil...Ton charme,tu m'as envouté .

_J'ai erré sur les routes et au coeur des villes _

_Connu des madones et des filles faciles _

_Devant toi tout coup je tombe genoux _

_Du coup tu me passes la corde au cou_

_L amour ne vient jamais là où on l'attendait _

_Je l'ai cherché mais sans le trouver _

_Quand ça vous surprend comme un coup de sang _

_On redevient adolescent_

Tout ce qui m'interessait etait le sexe,uniquement...Je n'ai besoin de rien sauf assouvir mes pulsions...  
A ta vue,je sens mon energie me quitter et tombe tes genoux comme un vulgaire figurant...Pathétique...  
Je t'appartiens,malgrès mes tortures ne t'ai rien demandé et pourtant je suis sous ton charme.  
Avoues-le,je ne suis qu'un de tes trophées..!

_T'aimer me rend violent _

_Me rend violent_

_Me rend violent_

_Parc'que la vérité ne ressembleà rien _

_Tu me ferais marcher sur les mains _

_Si tu me demandais de croire à demain _

_Je me retournerais contre mon destin _

_Tu me ferais planter des fleurs dans ton jardin _

_Et m'endormir dans des draps de satin_

Je ne peux me separer de ces chaînes,ta possession est marquée au fer rouge sur mon âme.  
Vidé,incapable,je ne suis que ton esclave,rien de plus,rien de de tes envies...  
Sortez moi de ce cercle infernal...Devrais-je te supplier de me laisser ?  
"Il vaut mieux trop que pas assez" Je pensais avec cette phrase,mais maintenant c'est tout le contraire !

_Que l'amour est violent _

_Mais violent par dedans _

_L'amour est violent _

_Violent comme un volcan _

_Violent par dedans_

_Tu me rends jaloux, me rend fou _

_Je tire sur le premier qui bouge _

_Prends garde moi quand je vois rouge _

_Même si je suis doux comme un loup_

Devrait-on vraiment appeler ca de l'amour ? Je préfererai alors être detesté plutôt qu'aimer !  
Je suis enchaîné à tes rêves, tes moindre mots,et ton corps qui me fait souffrir comme jamais...  
Je saigne...Mon coeur et mon âme saignent toutes les deux,dans une mélodie douloureuse où sont mélangés mes soupirs et les tiens.  
La colère prends part d'une partie de moi,elle disparaîtra...avec le temps...

_Et si tu me fais la vie dure _

_Au lieu de frapper dans les murs _

_J'irai vers d autres aventures _

_Chercher l'homme libre que j'étais _

_Avant de tomber devant ta beauté_

_Et juste au moment où j'étais bien tout seul _

_Tu m'arrives comme un coup d'poing sur la gueule _

_L'autoroute de ma vie filait tout droit devant _

_Notre rencontre est un accident _

_J'ai envie de crier comme un nouveau-né _

_De hurler comme un animal traqué_

Ce n'est pas parceque tu me tiens en laisse que je n'irai pas voir ailleurs ! Ma tête et mon coeur ne sont plus coordonnés.  
Je ne peux aller voir satisfait ? C'est un éphémisme...  
Laisses-moi -tu un animal censé être sauvage avec toi eternellement ? Me domestiquer fut chose facile.  
Tant d'autres que je pensais comme toi ont essayées sans succès.J'avais habitude des filles faciles...Toi,arogante et dominatrice...

_Que l'amour est violent _

_Mais violent par dedans _

_L'amour est violent _

_Violent comme un volcan _

_Violent par dedans_

_Mais quand tu te rends à mes caresses _

_Ma violence se change en tendresse _

_Que l'amour est violent _

_Violent par dedans_

Toute la haine que je me forcais malgrès moi à te cracher au visage,comme le faisait visiblement inutile.  
Avais-tu des penchants sado-masochistes pour continuer de sourire delicieusement chacunes de mes insultes ou mes rebellions ?  
Me contenir et te repousser était tout ce que je pouvais faire...Je ne pouvais profiter de toi,mais c'etait tout l'inverse.  
Maintenant que je me plies à chacun de tes desirs,je te vois comme jamais avant,je t'entends et te touches avec tant de plaisir que j'en oublies...  
Que je ne suis que l'esclave de tes envies...


End file.
